


清风倌（三）

by sjzjzksnxnji



Category: all九良 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjzjzksnxnji/pseuds/sjzjzksnxnji





	清风倌（三）

周九良打开窗户，傍晚的风有些凉意，但好歹能让他透透气，这一天他只能在这个房间里走动。赵姑姑没来找他，孟鹤堂也没了人影，说来那人也着实奇怪，不常说话，老是低着头，但也难掩那好看的眉眼。

他会不会……也是在做那样的事？长得那么好看，还是在卿水阁这种地方，也不足为奇吧。

即使是傍晚，长安城还是一片繁华，周九良甚至能听见远处那人的叫卖声，糖葫芦……

从前爹爹也会给他买糖葫芦，一听到府外有人卖糖葫芦，爹爹就带他出去买，有时候顾不上了，就让乳娘带他买，一来二去，都和那买糖葫芦的人熟络了。

每天都会在周九良家门口等会儿，然后给周九良挑一串最大的。那时候周九良还是个小娃娃，圆嘟嘟的，模样可讨喜了。

后来糖葫芦吃得太多了，竟生了蛀牙，也就没再吃了，卖糖葫芦的人也就没再来过了。

长安城和故乡不一样，小贩不会在大宅门口叫卖，只在长安街上卖。

周九良抬眸望去，是一眼望不到边的都城，是深宅大院，是客栈酒楼，可就是没有他的容身之所。

房门被推开，赵姑姑进来，身后还有一个伙计，伙计手中端着一个托盘，用红布盖着。

看到桌上放的一锭银子和一枚玉佩，赵姑姑笑了笑，“秦家的大少爷倒也是舍得。”

“赵姑姑。”周九良应了声。

“周航——不，是九良。”赵姑姑急忙改了口，“你父亲我们已经厚葬了。”

“多谢赵姑姑。”

赵姑姑甩了甩手绢，“谢什么？以后我们就是一家子了，卿水阁就是你的家了，你可得给姑姑好好帮衬着！”

家？周九良一怔，“是。”算是一辈子都留在这了。

“差点忘了”赵姑姑接过伙计手里的托盘，放在桌上“你呀，倒是值钱”两根手指捻起红布一角掀开，一百两银子在有些暗的屋子里仍泛着光。 “这一百两是给你的，姑姑我抽了二百两。”

赵姑姑也不怕周九良计较，坐这买卖的谁不好财，她只是把话挑明了说，再说，这周九良生的标致，又是一身媚骨，还愁赚不到二百两银子？

她开妓院的，见的人多了去了，自然能看出来周九良是块什么料子，适合干什么，不像那个，倔骨头一个，如何打骂也不从。

交代了几句，赵姑姑便离开了，临走时还说了一句，这个时辰卿水阁也要开张了，有人巴不得要见你呢！

周九良点了灯，天已经黑了，原本安静的卿水阁逐渐嘈杂起来，他从门缝里看着外面的情景。

来来回回走动的人，故作娇羞的姑娘。楼下的琴音悠悠飘上来，像极了姑娘在耳边低低说着情话。

随后周九良看到赵姑姑越走越近，还未做反应，门就已经被推开了，他朝后躲了一下，也看到了赵姑姑身后的男人。

“九爷，这就是周九良周公子。”赵姑姑看上去恭恭敬敬的，给那人介绍着。

那人细细打量了周九良，一番满意地点点头“那就有劳赵姑姑拿些佳酿来了。”

“是。”

看着那人走近，周九良下意识后退一步，却被赵姑姑瞪了一眼，赶紧把周九良拉出房间，“周公子刚来，有些规矩还是不懂，怕伺候不周，民女安顿他几句。”

说着便拉着周九良耳语了几句，以至于进了房间他耳边还是那几句话，这个人叫杨九郎，是当今世上的九王爷，要是伺候不好的话，十个脑袋都不够他掉的……

周九良看着坐在桌前的人，学着赵姑姑的样子，毕恭毕敬叫了一声“九爷。”

杨九郎看了周九良一眼，“你过来。”

闻言，周九良小心翼翼地挪到杨九郎身边。看着小人拘谨的样子，杨九郎笑笑，“你无需害怕，告诉我你多大了？”

“十、十八。”周九良的手绞着衣袖，生怕说错了一句话。

突然，一只手臂环住周九良的腰，把他揽进杨九郎怀里。

“十八？可有过心仪的人？”

“没有……”周九良僵硬地坐在杨九郎怀里，动也不是，不动也不是。

杨九郎一只手抚上周九良的下巴，细细摩挲着那颗小痣，小人猫儿般的小嘴紧紧抿着，估计是紧张。想也没想就吻上了娇艳欲滴的红唇，和想象中一样柔软。

鱼一般的舌头钻进周九良口中，与那香软的小舌交缠。周九良羞得不知道怎么办才好，一只手紧紧攥着衣袖，另一只被杨九郎握着。

本来揽着周九良腰的手开始不老实，描摹着美好的腰线。这一吻让周九良觉得无比漫长，快要喘不上气了，门外的敲门声打断了这绵长一吻。

“九爷，酒给您送来了。”

“进来吧。”杨九郎说。

周九良立马转过头，不敢看赵姑姑，赵姑姑低头笑了一下，放下酒就离开了，顺便关上了门。杨九郎转过周九良的脸，脸蛋儿红扑扑的，小嘴有些红肿，嘴角还挂着一条银丝。不同于其他女人那般故作的娇羞，眼前的小人是真的羞到想把自己藏起来。

“斟酒。”

周九良会意，想站起来给杨九郎倒酒，但是腰被人紧紧扣着，只好坐在腿上给人倒酒。杨九郎拿起小酒盅，“会喝酒吗？”

周九良摇摇头，“不会。”

举起酒杯一饮而尽，杨九郎按着周九良的小脑袋与他接吻。辛辣的液体渡进口中，还伴随着浓浓的酒味。周九良被迫吞咽下去，来不及咽下的，就滴落到胸襟上。

分开时，杨九郎看着那双无辜的眼睛，“爷教你。”

接着，几口酒以同样的方式喂给周九良，有些晕晕乎乎的周九良软软地靠在杨九郎怀里，总感觉臀下有东西抵着。周九良是男人，当然知道这是什么，挣扎着想要坐起来。

“别动！”杨九郎在周九良颈间细细亲吻着，手摸上衣领，用力一扯便露出半个肩头。

“九爷不要！”周九良惊呼。但杨九郎已经吻上周九良的锁骨，嗦出一个淡粉色的印记。

“不要什么？”

周九良努力看了看床的方向，“我们、我们去床上好不好？”

杨九郎在周九良颈间深吸一口，“可别扫了爷的兴。”说着杨九郎放开周九良，让他跪在他双腿间，“好好伺候着。”周九良不敢反抗，只得颤抖着双手解开裤子，把裤腰往下一拉，那尺寸可怖的物件儿就弹了出来。

正当周九良不知道该怎么办的时候，杨九郎开口，“握住，亲它，舔它，吸它。”顺从地用双手握住，周九良细细啄吻着，又伸出舌头仔仔细细地舔了一遍，最后含住头部毫不含糊地吮吸着。

簪子上的吊坠随着小脑袋一前一后地摆动着，杨九郎取下那根簪子，瀑布般的黑发倾泻下来，遮住周九良的半张脸。

艳红的小嘴含着他的大家伙，强大的视觉冲击让杨九郎按耐不住，按着周九良的头，挺动腰部浅浅抽插。周九良的嘴巴都快麻木了，杨九郎这才释放出来。

捏住周九良的下巴迫使他抬头，看到小人红红的眼眶，和眼角的泪珠，嘴里还含着一团白浊，竟无端生出了一阵满足感，“咽下去。”

周九良乖巧得出奇，闭上嘴，咕噜一声全咽到了肚子里。杨九郎真真被刺激到了，抱起周九良把他扔在床上，三下五除二脱掉了他的裤子和鞋子，只有淡青色的衣袍附着在身上。

杨九郎也褪掉自己身上的衣物，爬上床握住周九良的脚踝，把两条腿抬起来折到周九良胸前“这双脚可把哥哥给馋坏了。”昨天晚上就开始对这双脚浮想联翩了，虽然不如女人的脚娇小柔软，可胜在纤细白皙，五个可爱的圆润脚趾因为害怕而紧紧蜷缩着。周九良咬住唇瓣，浑身发着抖。

淡粉色的小家伙半勃着，杨九郎咽了咽口水，俯下身含住他的小宝贝，重重吮吸着。

“唔！九爷不要！”

但杨九郎根本无暇顾及，专心伺候着那个小家伙，没一会儿，周九良开始轻轻颤抖，哭叫一声尽数射在了杨九郎口中。杨九郎也不犹豫，咽下那团白色液体。

周九良的眼泪止不住的流，就连他也不知道为什么会哭。

杨九郎给周九良揩揩眼泪，“不哭，哥哥肯定把你伺候得舒舒服服的。”

拿过枕边的圆盒子，挖出一坨软膏，在手里捂热了，尽数涂抹在粉嫩的后穴上。直到不少软膏把床沾湿了一小块，杨九郎这才试探着伸进一根手指。

“唔！”嘴唇已经被周九良咬得泛白，怕自己溢出什么奇怪的声音。

修长的中指在里面轻轻搅动，寻找着那个会令周九良疯狂的地方。突然，手指好像碰到了一处软肉，周九良立刻忍不住呻吟出声。

“终于找到了。”

一根手指变成了三根手指，每次都按压在那出软肉上，逼得周九良忍不住呻吟。

抽出手指，换上更粗大的，抵在穴口研磨。

周九良立刻挣扎起来，带着哭腔的声音“九爷！进不来的，求求你……”

杨九郎按住周九良的腿弯，“听话，没事的。” 说着一个挺身就进入了一大半。

“唔！痛！”周九良的双手绞紧床单，眼泪止不住的流，他甚至能感觉到那东西在他身体里一跳一跳的。

柔软紧致的穴肉一缩一缩地裹住杨九郎的粗大，夹得他头皮发麻，舒爽的感觉几乎让杨九郎失去理智，按住周九良的胯骨狠狠抽插，没一下都顶到那敏感的软肉。

“嗯……唔……九爷……”周九良抬起手抓住床幔放下来，可只能放下一半，挡住了周九良的上身，只能看到杨九郎在他身上努力耕耘，和他大大岔开的双腿。

突然，杨九郎开始在那处软肉上研磨，每顶到那点，就重重研磨，初尝情事的周九良根本不是杨九郎这个床事老手的对手，没一会儿就又射在小腹上。

“你可真是……嗯……哥哥的心肝儿。”杨九郎不管周九良还有没有适应，就俯下身抱住周九良疯狂抽插，硬生生把周九良弄哭了。

周九良因为害怕而上下滑动的喉结牵动了杨九郎的目光，一口含住喉结吮吸着，身下的动作依然不停甚至更快，在喉结处吸出了一个红印后，抱住周九良狠狠贯穿，让身下的小人只能大大张着嘴而发不出声音。

最后，杨九郎抽出来抵在周九良大腿根上射出，周九良也达到了今晚的第三次高潮，紧紧抱住杨九郎痉挛着。

杨九郎亲亲周九良汗湿的脸，“九良真棒。”

周九良已经快没了神智，只知道哭。杨九郎也不在意，从自己的衣服里找到手帕，给周九良清理蹆间地狼藉，后又给周九良褪掉沾了汗水的淡青色衣衫。

找了床被子盖在两人身上，周九良背对着他，杨九郎躺下，满足的抱住周九良。

琴声已经没有了，但还是能听到嘈杂的声音，周九良低声啜泣起来。

杨九郎半勃的性器在周九良臀缝间摩擦着，“乖九良，可不许哭。”说完还威胁性地顶了顶，周九良立刻听话了。杨九郎也不知道他为什么哭，就是单纯的不想听他哭，他从来都不是个有耐心的人，也最讨厌听人哭。

这可能是他最温柔的一次劝人别哭吧，杨九郎想着。

突然，门外传来赵姑姑尖锐的嗓音，“孟鹤堂！”


End file.
